Not Alone
by emson
Summary: What happens when Zoey is left for dead by the group in a supposedly empty room? Rated M for a reason. Sexual themes and language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have written many stories but never really gotten around to posting them. Be aware, the Witch is a hermaphrodite, and I will block any flames.

Enjoy .-.

Not Alone

Breathing coming out in ragged exhalations, Zoey stumbled thru the rubble strewn corridor of the house. The house where she had been abandoned by her three companions after they had beaten her and left her bloody, torn up frame for dead. Zoey's eyes darkened in hatred at the memory. They hadn't raped her or even retrieved her weapons, but had simply decided four was too much and she was the employee to be cut, get the pink slip, be fired.  
Growling under her breath and teeth gritting in pain, the brunette managed to stagger into a safe room. The whole sequence of events had been bitterly unfair, and this thought gave her cause to bark out a sharp laugh as she leant her weight against the heavy wrought iron door to close it. The second the door on the other side of the room was shut and locked already. Zoey slid to the floor, not even bothering to activate the lights. And why should she now that the broken brunette was alone, her only partner being that of blind luck.  
Slowly, after all that had passed, Zoey at last let herself begin to weep. As her tears fell and her throat caught in abject misery, she failed to hear the faint footsteps coming from the opposing side of the room. Only when the cringing sound of one rusty piece of metal that happened to be a light switch being forced to move in it's very uncompromising frame into an upright position did the startled girls body froze, sobs caught midway, eyes wide and terrified. She figured one the group had come back to eliminate her once and for all, to ensure she wouldn't ambush them later on for leaving her. Her mind rejected this fear immediately tho. Before she had entered the safe room, the dim light of the hallway had lit up the dark room just enough for her to peer into it and verify that the door she had entered thru was the only mode of going in or out.  
So that meant if someone was in here with her now..  
They would have had to have been in there for the length of time she had been using to cry.  
That ruled out Infected. Any zombie would have willingly taken the chance to snap her up while she was defenseless, so who or what was it?  
A low moan emanated from Zoey's left, and she stiffened.  
"oh shit, " she breathed, "oh holy Jesus fucking Christ, I'm fucked" she moaned softly as the low lighting in the room lit up.  
Standing no more than a foot and a half away from the frightened brunette was a Witch.  
Very, very slowly, 'almost as if she is worried I'm going to attack her' Zoey thought with what could have been a smile, the Witch crouched down in front of Zoey. Silver hair spilled over the Infected's shoulders, framing her gorgeous face in a manner Zoey could only describe as exquisite. Tentatively, the girl lifted a clawed hand towards Zoey's face, gently wiping away her tears with the palm of her hand. "Be..better..?" the voice was harsh from disuse, and the speech choppy and borderline not understandable, but she got the essence of it. Subconsciously the Witch leant into her, moving towards the warmth of Zoey's body.  
Zoey, exhausted and hurt, welcomed the comfort of the damaged girl without a second thought. The idea that this girl would hurt her was inconceivable to Zoe at that moment. She could tear her skin and hurt her flesh, but hr spirit was as broken as it could get. "Thank you," she whispered as she took the frail silver haired girl into her arms "thank you." A soft nod against her chest was all the response she got, and for the time being, it was all response she needed.  
Opening her eyes, Zoey peered owlishly around, trying to remember what had recently transpired to make her body not so royally fucked up as it had felt no more than two hours, by her estimation, ago. Looking down at her arms, she noticed ragged bandages and a bunch of torn, barely serviceable gauze wrapped around her injuries. The lack of making the end result look pretty was negated with the fact that there were so many of the rags and first aid appliances the pain was virtually gone. In this case, the too much of a good thing was good. Very good. So good that Zoey had, up until that point, almost neglected to consider how the medical supplies had come to be with her, until her head snapped up at a sound from the opposite side of the safe room.  
Startled by Zoey's sudden movement, the Witch flinched, dropping to the floor, hands held above her head in a protective, docile manner.  
The fear in the Infected's eyes cut Zoey deeper than any wound ever had. Sick with guilt, words of comfort spilled out from between her lips, "Oh no, sweetie," cautiously she approaches the frazzled being, "I'm not going to hurt you" crouching down by the silver haired girl, she bridges the space between them and takes her into her lap. Shivering the Witch huddles against Zoey's chest, clutching desperately. Running her hand thru the silver locks, Zoey sighs and leans back against the wall with the Witch cradled against her. A clawed finger gently taps her cheek, and the brunette looks down only to be met with the Infected's face in hers, her nose deep in the crook of Zoey's neck, taking in her scent. A soft growl let loose from somewhere inside the silver haired girls throat, causing her companion to tremble slightly from the effect it had on her.  
"M-mine..." she made a low, vibrating purr from deep inside her chest. Zoey shook some, nerves attentive.  
Slowly the Witch drew a clawed finger gently along the young survivor's jawline, grey eyes widening some when the object of her attention took in a ragged breath. "Wha- what is your name" Zoey stuttered over the words. Her mind was blown, aroused and intrigued by the sudden onslaught of new feelings. If this really was happening, her being claimed by a gorgeous silver haired Infected, she wanted to know whose name she'd be screaming.  
"Erika.." her claws caressed Zoe's cheek with adoration. Zoey smiled, her face lighting up in a beatific expression.  
"Erika, that's a gorgeous name."  
The Infected hummed her agreement, tilting Zoey's head backwards in a sharp motion and dragging her long, coarse tongue over the exposed neck. Zoey gasped in surprise, only to have it cut short by Erika'd lips claiming her own. Her hips were gripped tightly, the Witch lowering her to the ground. Only now did Zoey notice the hard length of heat from beneath the Witch's torn jeans.  
"Mine.. Zoey.." Erika growled, accurately using one long claw to cut off what remained of Zoey's cargo pants. Before positioning herself over the young woman, the Witch removed her own lower garments, revealing a long, throbbing length. The veins that stood out were clearly prominent, but not the sickly green of most Infected.  
Lowering herself, Erika rubs herself against Zoey, who moaned softly. Gently moving her hips, Erika slid herself into Zoey, emitting a growl of pleasure from the young girls heat. "W- Wait! Ple- please wait.. it hurts.!" Quickly, the Infected stilled at once, her length still buried inside of Zoey. They remained like that for a few moments, Erika crouched over Zoey, bodies pressed against each other as they adjusted to each other. Erika stared at her mate, for they were mates, nature had dictated it, with care. She gently ran her claws along Zoey's jawline, humming as the girl shifted beneath her. Looking into the sliver haired girl's eyes, she nodded for her to continue.  
Pulling out, the Infected slowly pushed back in, groaning at the friction against her member. Zoey's eyes widened, hips moving to her companion's cautious pace. Erika quickened her movements, thrusting with powerful forward motions of her pelvis. The small brunette laced her hands behind her lover's neck and pulled her into a kiss.  
Erika slips her long tongue into Zoey's mouth, nibbling on her lower lip. A particularly sharp thrust lifts Zoey up a few inches as Erika laced her clawed hands underneath her mate's back to hold her to her.  
The sliver haired girl began to tremble, and the brunette's eyes widen. Pushing into her hard, Erika lifts her head and bites into Zoey's neck, just enough to barely break her skin. Her mate screams in ecstasy, not realizing she was just bitten by an Infected. Throwing her hips upwards, she takes her mate in completely, hitting her hilt abruptly. Quaking, they kiss a final time as they crash over the edge.  
Shaking with the after shocks and still inside the small brunette, Erika looks pleasingly at her bite mark. Gently running her claws over the wound, she pulls out of Zoey, who is now unconscious. Carrying her mate out of the room, she runs past a Horde of Infected, and they part for her, all aware of the primal state that the Witch is in.  
She continues like that, running without stopping for hours, until she reaches a wood, the tall red trees towering far above them. Padding to the base of one of them, a particularly monstrously tall tree, Erika jumps high, catching the nearest limb, a branch twelve feet from the forest floor, and swings them up onto it. At the base of the protruding limb is a hollow inside of the tree, lined with moss and cloth from previous hunts.  
Gently she lays Zoey's still form down in the middle, and sits beside her, cooing softly.  
Days go by and Zoey begins to undergo the transformation into a Witch. Her fingers elongate, becoming thin, wiry claws and her hair remains short but takes on a silvery hue. Her teeth sharpen some, and her limbs become slender and whipped with muscle and sinew.  
Her mate sits by her the whole time, only leaving her side once to go and scavenge food for when she wakes up.  
At the end of the week Zoey began to stir, making the soft chirping noises and sobs common to that of a Witch.  
Lifting her head one evening, she immediately drew her arms about her knees and buried her head as she let out a sharp cry. Erika's eyes flew to her, and she crawled over to Zoey. Holding the newly Infected girl to her, she wraps her arms about her. Nuzzling her face to that of the short haired girl, she chirruped quietly, nipping at her nose playfully. Zoey looked up curiously, placing a hand on her mate's cheek, rubbing softly. They smiled softly at each other, scooting closer.  
Erika growls gently. 'You okay?'  
Starting, Zoey realizes she understands what she is saying. Tentatively trying her vocal cords, she finds she can communicate effectively. 'I.. I have all of my memories.. how is this possible?'  
'I'm not quite sure. What I do know is I got a different strand of the virus' Erika signals to her lower body, indicating her penis. 'I think it's because of that. My genetic code must have been different enough for me to not become feral but also to only be able to transfer the version of the virus that I have.'  
Zoey's eyes widen, once more surprised at the effectiveness of their way of speaking. 'So.. not all Witches.. can speak like this?'  
Her mate shakes her head in response. At that moment, Zoey's stomach decides to make it's presence announced, and rumbles. A small smile spreads across Erika's features, and she stretches a clawed hand over to a pile of fresh meat. 'Here. Eat this.' She proffers the meat, which her love eats with speed.  
Appetite satisfied, she looks to her long haired mate. 'What now?'  
Erika's eyes slit. 'We find the bastards that hurt you and we torture them. I found you bleeding and broken. The only thing to do is to give them what they gave.'  
Zoey's eyes widen. 'How did you know I was beaten up by humans?'  
'I was watching. I couldn't intervene because the old man was on guard and ready to fire at a moments notice.'  
'You would have intervened..?'  
Erika nods. 'I could smell that you were my mate. I didn't want to risk losing my life and then be unable to save yours.'  
Zoey slinks closer, hugging her mate gently. 'I.. I don't know how much validity you'll take from this, considering we've known each other for such a small period of time.. but I love you..'  
'I love you too.'  
They purr together, cheeks rubbing against one another in a cat like fashion. A while later, Erika begins to hear something, and places a clawed finger over her mate's mouth. 'Shhh...' slowly, the older Witch crawls over to the opening of the tree nook, and peers outside. Spotting what she feared to be true, she growls sharply, and chirrups for Zoey to get up and follow her immediately. Jumping out of the tree, with Zoey right behind her, they dart away just as a lumbering Tank smashes into their tree. It sees them but gives no chase as it recognizes them to be Infected, and thus not worth the effort. They move aside, standing next to each other as they watch the Tank walk past, eerily quiet. 'How is it so silent? They are so loud when I used to come into contact with them.' Zoey asks, puzzled by the Tank's strange behavior. 'We are Witches, one of the few types of Infected they see to be not worth the time to attack. Believe me when I say, we could have easily taken that Tank down if we had wanted to.'  
Zoey quirks her head but lets the subject drop. Erika looks back sadly at her tree, but knows they should find cover. A Tank walking so determinedly in one direction could only mean one thing: a Horde was gathering and there were humans to be had. 'Come on. We need to get going.' Threading her clawed fingers thru her mate's, she walks along the mossy ground, head turning this way and that to find where the source of the Tank's interest must be originating. After a while the two Witches come across a small shack. Zoey sniffs the air, eyes lighting up as she scents human. Looking to her mate, her grey eyes glisten with curiosity and hunger. 'What are we to do?'  
'We could take them out..'  
Zoey creeps towards the shack, her interest in who it was taking over. She slinks to the corner of a window and peers in. A man yells loudly and a gun appears on the opposite side of the pane of dirty glass.  
Just before a shot goes thru the short haired Witch's head, her mate snags her waist and pulls her around the corner of the shack, slamming her back into a tree and growling violently. 'What the fuck Zoey?! You almost got yourself killed!' Erika is trembling with aggression, body pressed against her, head inches away from that of her mate's. 'I.. I was just curious.. if it was Bill and the others' Zory stutters, eyes wide at her mate's behavior. She shifts slightly, and feels Erika's length pressing hard against her. 'Come with me.'  
Dragging her mate behind her, Erika brings them to a secluded clearing and throws Zoey down. Falling on top of her, Erika snarls and rips open her mate's pants, her own bottoms already off. A moment later she is pushing inside of her, burying herself in until she is hilt deep. Growling, she bites at her neck, eyes slit as she watches her mate buck her hips upwards over and over again. Nipping at her shoulder, she maintains the pace her lover is setting, thrusting hard. Growling loudly, the few zombies that were shambling towards them quickly move away, not wanting to intervene.  
Thrusting forward in a particularly vicious movement of her pelvis, Erika comes inside of her, bringing her mate over the edge at the same time. Zoey whimpers and claws at her back, quivering in after shocks. Erika snarls softly, moving hair out of Zoey's face with the back of a claw. Her mate looks up at her, eyes heavy and body heaving, and Erika knows in that moment that she can't live without her. For whatever her life was worth, her mate's is worth at least fifty.  
Purring lightly, Erika nuzzles the short haired girls nose with hers, body vibrating softly. Pulling out of her love, she hums and kisses her cheek.  
Standing up, she offers a clawed hand to her companion, who accepts it and manages to stagger up. They stand there for a moment with their arms wrapped around each other and foreheads pressed together.  
'You're not mad at me for turning you.. are you?' Erika asks, her confidence suddenly needing reassurance. 'I only did it.. because I knew and know you are mine.. but I never thought to ask if it's what you wanted..'  
Zoey chuckles lightly, and kisses her mate's nose. 'It would have been kind of hard to understand what you were saying, considering I couldn't understand this form, our form, of language and we were too busy fucking to even try to communicate in what little real words you could speak. So no, I'm not mad babe.'  
'Good..' Erika purrs lightly, kissing Zoey softly, lips moving together as they press their naked bodies against one another, reveling in the feeling of just having been intimately together.  
Zoey breaks the silence first. 'We should probably get dressed..'  
'Yeah..'  
Bending down, they grab their clothes and pull them on, looking at each other occasionally without shame. As soon as they are dressed they link hands and begin to walk back in the direction of the shack. Erika stops them fifty yards away and looks into her mate's eyes, and chirrups quietly. 'Be careful.. be quiet.. and follow behind me. As a Witch we can take about five shots to the head, regardless of the caliber, before our skulls crack. We're reinforced, but I don't want to risk you! So please.. be careful...'  
Zoey nods and pecks her love on the lips. 'Alright.. lead the way.'  
Nodding, the long silver haired Witch creeps along the forest floor, crouching as she slunk up to the cabin with her mate right behind her. Peeking around the corner of the building, Erika starts as she sees the door open. 'Back! Back!' she hisses, pushing Zoey backwards and snagging her about the waist as she hurtles them up into a tree. Climbing up nimbly with Zoey cradled to her in one arm, she reaches the thick cover of the leaves and lays down upon a branch with her lover beside her. 'Wha..' 'Shh!'  
A voice drifts up thru the tree branches. "I think I heard something.." "Shut up Louis! You're just going to get us caught! We almost got trapped by that Horde!" Francis yells, much less quiet than Louis was. A smack emanates up to the two Witches. "Francis! How many times do I have to tell you to be quiet?! First you manage to fuck up killing Zoey, and then you almost brought a Horde down upon our heads! Get out of my way you dumbfuck."  
Zoey growls quietly, body trembling in anger as she remains aside Erika. Her mate strokes her back gently to try to calm her down, cooing softly into her ear.  
Bill looks side to side, checking to see if any zombies are about. Satisfying himself that there are none, at least for the moment, he walks out of the cabin, swinging his gun in whatever direction he is looking in. Stalking forward, he moves until he is immediately under the Witch's tree. Little does he know a silver short haired girl and her protective mate are creeping down, using their claws to climb down vertically. Chirruping softly to her companion, Erika signals for Zoey to wait on the branch directly above the aged man. Quietly dropping behind him, Erika covers his mouth, slitting her eyes as he tries to yell. Smacking him over the head, she throws his unconscious body up to her mate. Catching him, Zoey unravels the rope from his back and ties him to the tree. Grinning maliciously, she gags him so he will be unable to call to the others. Dragging a claw across his chest, a thin line of blood appears. Licking the tip of her claw, she smiles simply. 'This will be so much fun..'  
Meanwhile her mate is surveying the building for a weak spot. She doesn't want to outright barge in. That could only end badly. Instead she finds a panel on the back of the cabin to tear off. Quietly, she positions her claws to rip off the board, and moves swiftly. It comes cleanly off, leaving a space to shimmy thru. Footsteps near the crack, and Erika quickly jumps atop the roof of the cabin. "Hey! Francis, get your ass over here! Francis.. I swear.. get over here. You want to see this. There's a board missing from the back!" "This cabin is older than your mother Lois. And that is really saying something. And she's an old broad." "But that's not the same thing as a boar-" "Shut up and just follow me."

A/N

So yep. If anyone wants me to continue I will I guess.


	2. Chapter 2

Not Alone: Chapter Two

A/N: I honestly wasn't expecting anyone to review! So yes, of course I'll continue! It's summer so updates will be frequent, at least one a week (:  
Also, I've never been too fond of when authors have more flashbacks than story. I will only ever use them minimally.

Zoey, legs dangling from the branch Bill was tied up to, grinned slightly. This was revenge. This was the payback. What they had begun to do was just a preliminary beginning. She planned to do what they had done to her; leave them to die. 'Whether that be alone, weaponless in the middle of a Horde or in chains up in these trees to starve, I WILL see them dead.'  
The short haired Witch looked behind her, ensuring that Bill was conscious and aware of what they were doing. Just the sight of him made her cool blood boil. Glaring, she turns back around, watching her mate silently leap atop the cabin, flattening her slender body against the roof.  
Unable to remain immobile, Zoey falls soundlessly to the forest floor and darts behind the shack, swinging herself up and aside Erika. Startled, she rolls over and sees the newly Infected girl grinning at her widely. "Bet you're real proud of yourself for that.." Erika grumbles, turning away, "if you want to help, do exactly as I say." She feels her mate nod against her shoulder, and breathes deeply. They watch as Francis stalks outside, swinging the barrel of his favored shotgun about, looking a complete fool to the pair of Witches.  
"Is he always so rash?" Zoey laughs softly at the long haired Infected's question. "Yeah he is. Imagine traveling with him. It was aggravating as fuck at times." "Well.. lets do something about that." Winking at her companion, Erika flips herself off of the roof, tackling Francis and knocking his shotgun away. Chirruping to her mate, she signals for Zoey to take out Louis. The short haired girl smiles maliciously, unknowingly placing a clawed hand on a faint scar. A scar Louis had given her when they had tried to kill her.  
Sliding off of the shack, she throws her weight down upon Louis, who had been aiming at her mate. 'No fucking way. You are not going to hurt her!' She rips the submachine gun out of his hands, so violently that she snapped his wrist back. Tossing it behind her, she pushed him on the ground and tied him up with what rope was left. With the dark skinned man securely trussed up, flashbacks of what had happened flick thru her mind. Tears begin to well up in her eyes, and the small silver haired girl leans heavily against a wall, being bombarded by her memories.

-flashback-

"Kick her again! This cunt has been holding us back. We could have been at the Alpha Safety Zone by now!" Bill yells, throwing her bruised body against a wall. All she could register at this point was the pounding of her heart and the pain spreading across her.  
Whimpering, the small brunette tries to crawl away but to no avail. Her legs are grabbed and she is dragged back by Louis. "You little bitch. You're not getting away!" He slashes down with a combat knife, pushing it into her side. Pulling it out, he stands up quickly and looks around. A faint cry is heard far away. "Bill! Witch!"  
And then they run away, gone, as if they were never there.

-end flashback-

Erika cast a glance back, and saw her mate in tears. Startled, she quickly finished cinching the knot keeping Francis immobile and ran to her love, catching her and sliding themselves to the ground.  
"Baby, what's wrong?" Wrapping her thin arms tightly about her mate, she feels the tell tale hiccups of a Witch cry approaching. Cooing gently, Erika kisses her forehead, cheeks, nose, chin and finally mouth, tasting the salty tears streaming down the hurting girl's face. With a heart wrenching cry, Zoey buries her face in the crook of her love's neck, mewling between body wracking sobs. They lay there, Erika holding Zoey against her chest for a few hours, calming her down and giving her the opportunity to let go of her pent up pain.  
"What if this world is too full of disaster and contradiction, too full of broken dreams for us? What if someone takes you from me?" This comes as a surprise to the long silver haired girl. In response, she whispers lowly in her mate's ear, "Well, what if we were given this infection to flee the horrors of mundanity and make something for ourselves? My love, we are eternal. We can do anything. And I will stand beside you. If there are fights to be fought, I'll be by your side. If you are feeling weak or scared, I'll be there to hold you up. If you ever fall, I will be there to catch you. And... I am not going anywhere. Not anywhere that you're not."  
Zoey's sobs quiet, and taper off as what Erika said sinks in. Turning around in her girl's arms, she locks their lips in a kiss, full of adoration and gratitude, of longing and happiness.  
Of completion.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short! There should be another update within twenty four hours of this post tho.  
~ see that neat little review button? You should click it (; ~  
Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Not Alone: Chapter Three

A/N: Since I have no life, here's another update .-.  
Also, thank you to those of you who're reviewing! It's much appreciated (:  
Rating: M for violence, language and sexual themes.  
Disclaimer: I only take credit for Erika.  
Ohh. And sorry for not posting yesterday. The girl I rent my appt with was... she was using the apartment for more recreational activities and there was no way in fuck I was going to even go near there. Which was where my laptop was. Apologies! Enjoy(:

Looming over the petrified, immobile forms of the two men, Zoey smiles menacingly. She begins to wonder if they've recognized her yet, tho she doubts it. Their faces are filled with terror, not hate. And on the day that they had attacked her, that had been the one, dominant emotion. Hate.  
Crouching over Francis, Erika growls loudly, throat vibrating at the intensity. The Witches meet eyes, trading small nods. Picking the men up, they carry them over to the tree where Bill is tied up. When they see their leader, the man with endless knowledge, the man able to get out of any situation, caught, their minds deteriorated.  
"Wha- what are you going to do to us?!" Francis yells. Zoey, making purposeful eye contact with the man, tosses Louis temporarily to the ground and begins to claw, painstakingly careful, words into the base of the tree.  
We. Will. Kill. You.  
Eventually.  
Turning around, the short haired Infected grins sweetly.  
"Fuck you!" Erika hits him across the face, cutting off whatever else he was going to say. The newly Infected grabs the dark skinned man off of the ground and leaps up and into the foliage, dragging him a few feet above Bill. Dexterously she unties the ropes from his back an lace them about the trunk, snarling all the while. Her mate does the same thing a few feet away, on an equal level as the branch Zoey is on.  
They finish rapidly and jump to a parallel tree branch, thus facing all three of them and smirking.  
Erika then writes, as her love had just done, on the tree.  
What. You. Did. To. Zoey. Erika points at her mate, glaring at the three with such anger it could have stopped a Tank dead in its tracks and made it tuck tail and run.  
We. Will. Do. To. You. Ten. Fold.  
Realization dawns upon the men. Bill, seething and gagged, could say nothing. However this was not the case for Francis and Louis.  
"You dumb cunt, you know that there is a regimen coming in for us right? They'll be in by helicopter. You're fucked either way." Francis smirked. At this point, Zoey lost it. Darting forward with liquid speed, she lashed out with a clawed hand, cutting from his right shoulder to low on his left hip bone. The man shrieked, eyes bulging and throat contracting in pain.  
The new Infected glowered. Harshly, virtually butchering the words, but managing to pronounce them nonetheless, Zoey spoke.  
"We'll work fast then." Looking to Bill, she pointed. "Him first." Her mate jumped to his branch and cut the rope tying him to the tree, but not before removing his gag. Dragging him down to Zoey as asked, she dumped his body in front of her. His limbs, having been tied in place for a good deal of time, were stiff and heavy with the lack of blood flow. He tried to flip onto his stomach but a foot placed upon his back kept him in place. Leaning down, the short haired Witch hissed. Placing a claw from each hand right beneath each shoulder blade, she pushed down into Bill's skin, his scream ringing thruout the forest. Making a slit horizontally on each side, she reached in and snapped of a rib from his right, and them his left. With a laugh she threw them away and reached back in again and wrapped her claws around his lungs. Slowly, Zoey dug them in, pushing with brutal force.  
"Zoey. We must go. The regimen." Erika looked scared, and just like that, Zoey did too.  
"We're too close to the cabin." Looking down, they spotted a Horde coming in their direction, led by the Tank that had destroyed their tree. "We have to leave them.. at least they will suffer. We can take solace in that. We must go!" The shorter Infected looked doubtful. "Now!"  
With a snarl of anger, Zoey pushed Bill off of the branch. Turning to the other two, she grinned. "Erika, c'mere. I have an idea."  
-a few minutes later-  
Francis and Louis were dangling four feet from the ground, tied up by the ropes once again. An enraged snarl twists the taller girls features, and she rakes her claws across their legs, leaving deep wounds. The scent of fresh blood attracted the Horde, and they began to stampede.  
"Come on.. lets go." Linking hands, the two Witches sprinted off into the darkness.  
A few hours later, their pace slowed and then stopped. They rested at an old truck stop, on the outskirts of Boston. "We can't keep running forever." Erika sighed agreement, kicking the door in and holding it open for Zoey.  
"I know. But where will we go?"  
"There's a place in Mount Zion I visited once. My family owned a house high on the rocks, up near the top of the crevasse.. what about that?"  
"No source of steady prey. Meat is a fundamental necessity."  
"Well what abou-" "Hush!" Pulling the shorter girl to the ground, they fell silent as they listened to the footsteps in the apartment above the gas station. Faint voices echoed down the flight if stairs, making the pair freeze where they lay.  
"I think I heard a Witch!"  
"He tot he taw a putty tat" Erika mocked softly, causing Zoey to shake with silent laughter. "Do you want to just leave?"  
Then the smell of humans hit her. Hunger absorbed her mind and desire flooded her being. "No."  
Her blood was boiling. Mind raging and body tightening. "No, I do not."  
Just as a figure peeked his head down the stairs, the newly Infected girl leapt up, pouncing on the man like a wild cat, clawing madly at him. When she was sure he was in death throes, she began to eat. So busy was she in her feasting that she failed to notice the woman standing at the top of the next floor, watching in utter horror with a hunting rifle pointing at her face. Only when the gun clattered to the ground did she recognize what happened. Her mate had come to her rescue.  
Pushing the woman on the floor, Erika hovered, uncertainty in her eyes. They already had a body to feed from for the night. So there is no reason this one should die too. Lifting her up by the collar, she dragged her downstairs and threw her outside. Making fundamental shooing motions, she saw the woman off.  
Filled with a sense of accomplishment, hands on hips and a swagger in her step, might we say a swiggity swag, Erika walked over to her mate and crouched down and began to eat.  
A few hours later they lay on the bed upstairs, wrapped in each others arms. Zoey was tucked into the long haired girls side, purring contentedly. "I'm very glad we did what we did." "The eating that man? Yeah he was pretty good." "No, I mean I'm glad you got to revenge yourself upon those men. They deserved it. We can go back sometime soon and see how they fared. Or, what parts of them fared."  
"I know a part of you I'd like to fare," Zoey winked, rolling on top of her companion. Wriggling out of her boy cut boxers, the shorter of the two grabbed her mates baggy shirt and pulled it off revealing a lack of any clothing beneath. "Well I think that part of you is pretty happy to see me too."  
"Mhmm" Erika agreed, throwing her weight to the side and flipping her mate on her back, "You bet it is." Kissing her way down the smaller Infected's body, she licked at her neck before suckling on a hard nipple. Lining herself up with her loves center, she gently pushes in, feeling Zoey's legs come up and around to lock in the small of her back. Quickening her pace at whimpers from the girl beneath her. A few moments later, they came at the same time, clutching at each others bodies in ecstasy and happiness.  
"I love you."  
"And I you."

A/N: Alright guys! Review! (:  
Also, if you have suggestions for the plot, feel free to write them down!  
Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: (GE)

First off, I'd like to state that I appreciate the ideas, but I suppose I should have explained this first off. Erika and Zoey are mates. By which I mean they will not have side relationships or love triangles. They are meant to be together, and so they shall remain. Together.  
A new main character is going to be introduced, a character description sent to me by a reviewer. Romances and other concepts like that can happen, just not with Zoey or Erika.

I would like to thank Harry-Flashman and Kiki's-S-O-A (I'm too lazy to write it all out I'm sorry) for their input and I hope they continue to review. To everyone else, I hope you do the same maybe? (:

Anyways, here we go(:

Epilogue:  
Moving thru the branches, quietly, a small figure flashed by. A Smoker coughed, looking curiously at the shadows flickering by at such speed. Quirking its head, he approaches the small, dense tree. Leaves gently fall to the ground and a few land on his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Coughing once more, he smacks the tree with both of his hands, staring up at the branches above his head with morbid, vacant interest. A flash and the Smoker's tongue is severed. Lilac eyes glitter dangerously above his face, and he is pushed to the ground, a second before a female Hunter ended his after life, forever.

Stretching languidly, Erika turns her head a little to her left, viewing her mate snuffling lightly against the surprisingly clean sheets of the bed. Rolling over in her sleep, Zoey's hand swings in the air and gently smacks the long haired Infected in the mouth, causing her to huff in indignation. Getting up she mewls in appreciation of the bright, clean light spilling in from the wall window. 'Having a glass wall isn't exactly the smartest move these humans could have invested in,' she muses, turning around to pounce on her unconscious lover. Before she even was midleap Zoey's eyes flicked open and she grunted, darting over to the other side of the bed. A soft laugh is heard in the room as her the taller girl sails into the empty spot, with a surprised look on her face.

Outside of the window, a dark figure watches this interaction carefully. The Witches seem competent, intelligent. Certainly not like the handicapped, mournful ones that can be triggered by the smallest mistake possible. She considers the idea of approaching them. Looking down at the combat knives laced into her belt, accessible at a moment's notice, she nods. She is going to try it. Traveling alone now days can't be more risky. Hordes seem to sense the difference between her and them; a gap in awareness of what is happening is evident. They don't appreciate her presence and she knows she must move now or never.

Jumping down from her perch, she sprints to the doorway, counting the seconds to ensure they haven't seen her. Maybe she should let them see her? What if they decide she is a threat and needs to be dealt with, in a serious manner?

Too late now.

She moves forward into the house with a liquid speed that had so far been only known to the two Witches upstairs. The precision of her footsteps and body could only be done by Infected with consciences awareness.

Standing before the doorway into the room, she breathes deeply, contemplating unsheathing her knives in case she has made a rash decision. 'No.. if they see me with weapons they will assume I am here to do damage. I cannot have that, not if I have any hopes in joining them.'

Reluctantly leaving them where they hung low on her waist, she opens the door, clearing her throat loudly to draw attention to her. The Hunter holds her palms up, open in a sign of no harm and eyes wide with a mix of fear and anxiety.

Heads swiveling in her direction, the Witches let out a hiss of shock, claws extending some. The Hunter raises her voice in panic. "I-I am coherent! I am not armed." Erika's eyes slit, and she slides towards the intruder, silver hair trailing behind her on a small breeze. Chirruping quietly, she circles the Hunter, gently prodding here and there with her hands. She tugs at the Infected's black jacket, and her mate approaches cautiously, eyeing her warily. "What do you want? You come here, and you don't attack, so you don't seem to be intent on hurting us. At least not right now. We could take you on in a moment's notice. Two of us against you. So what do you want? Speak."

The room seems to lighten up as the Hunter realizes the lack of menace in the voice, feeling that she is in no danger at the moment. "I'm here.. because I am sick of being alone. I had heard of you two; two Witches capable of thinking like humans. I had begun to assume I was the only one. I was bitten by a male Hunter minutes after I was… kidnapped." Her voice chokes, and Zoey softens. "What's your name?" Lilac irises move to her face, and she speaks quietly. "Lessa. I don't want to explain that okay?"

Casting a glance over the Infected's shoulder, the short haired girl nods to her mate. She's fine, that nod conveys and Erika's posture eases, any threat melting. "I'm Erika, and this is Zoey, my mate." She signals to the other Witch with a clawed hand, stepping beside her. "I'm assuming you simply want to be part of a group; capable of protecting oneself better, yea?" The Hunter hums her agreement, sliding against a wall and resting upon the ground. Wrapping her arms about her knees, she sighs, knowing for the first time, in months, that she is safe.

A/N: I apologize for the short chapters, I'm kind of lazy but at least I update…. yea okay don't hate me. I have a MUCH longer chapter in the making right now. The word count as of right now is 4,319. I will post it within two days because I want to break 5,000 words(:

See that pretty little review button? (: thanks for reading


	5. Chapter 5

Not Alone: Ch Five

A/N: okay here is the long chapter I've been promising(: As for my infrequent posting, I've decided that every Friday I will post a chapter (I live in Europe so the time differences will be weird, but irregardless, Fridays. Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Erika, and Lessa is Kiki's-S-O-A character. Thanks for reading.

Erika, looking around the room with an impatient mind set as she tapped her claws against the wall. The other two Infected had been talking for a good deal of time now and it was beginning to get on her nerves. 'We should just get going.. we are all equipped properly..' grumbling, she thumps to the floor and groans melodramatically. Zoey throws an amused look over her shoulder and turns back to the female Hunter. "So north west?" Erika laughed. "Ahhh it's funny because Kim and Kayne..." Zoey threw a pillow at her head, smacking her dead on. Still smirking, the long hair Infected slumped further against the wall and continued to be bored. Continuing with her original train of thought, Zoey turned back to Lessa. "You realize that will lead us into San Francisco. We would be walking into Hordes upon Hordes of mindless Infected. While that isn't exactly dangerous for us, we are going to need to be able to feed. There won't be any wild life there.. and the theory of a base of humans that aren't already over run is rather unlikely, wouldn't you say?" The dark haired Hunter looked unimpressed. "I just came out of San Fran. There IS a base and there ARE people. Armed ones, but people nonetheless. And with the correct execution of our actions we could easily overrun them." Glaring lightly, Zoey huffed and turned to her mate. "This is dull to you too, isn't it?" Erika made a noise of agreement and got another small smile tossed in her direction. "For gods sake can we pleeeease just LEAVE?" she whined, and threw up her arms up in the air. With roll of her eyes, the small Witch nodded her ascent and began to head towards the doorway. The two Infected stood and followed, one flexing her claws in an excited manner and the other stretching her palms aside the hilts of her daggers.

As they got outside, Lessa perked up and made a small chirruping noise. "There is a city just a small ways from here. It's out of our way but ultimatley I believe it'd be a good idea for us to sweep it and look for any possible survivors?" The long silver haired girl looked at her curiously but said nothing. "Either way I'm going to run ahead. I'll find you two in a few hours. Just head west of here and in about four or five miles you'll hit a small town. A few house complexes, and a couple of small country side school houses. I'll meet you at the grocery on Lexington." With that, the black haired Infected swung herself up into the trees and began to sprint from branch to opposing branch with a liquid speed equivalent to that of Zoey or Erika in battle. Looking to her mate, Erika spoke. "Something just went down.. Lessa seemed upset mentioning the town. She wants something from there.." Looping her arm's thru her lover's, Zoey smiled sweetly and kissed the corner of Erika's mouth. "Whatever it is, I don't mind. I have you; that's all I could ever need." Grinning deviously, the tall Infected pulled out a CD and a hand sized disk player with audio speakers. Zoey looked blankly at Erika "You didn't." "I did." "You did the thing.." "I did the thing." Smirking pleasantly, the older Infected put the CD into the player and the mixed disc with music began to play. Christmas Time by Train came on and Zoey's eyes teared up slightly, and reaching up she wraps her arms about her mate's neck. "I love you, thru everything we've been thru. And more." "And I you, sugar." Pulling away with an amused look on her face, the short haired Infected let out a soft peal of laughter. "Sugar, huh?" Humming agreement her mate swept her up in her arms bridle style and began to jog lightly, showering kisses upon her face. "You make me unendingly happy. I am so grateful for you and all of your beauty. I won't ever let you go, love. You're so perfect. Your flaws are amazing because not only do they enhance your person but they make you so real. And I could never ask for more. "I love you Zoey." "And I you, Erika. Now give me a piggy back."

An hour later the sound of soft feet fleeting across the damp grass slowed, and stopped. Erika lightly deposited Zoey beside her and bent over with her hands braced against her knees. "No *huff* offense love but *huff* you're getting a little overweight and-" Zoey pushed her insolent companion over and began to walk away, shaking her head at immaturity of her mate. 'Tho its not like I mind really.. she makes me happy and thats all I could ever really hope for..' She mused. Happy laughter reached her ears and a pair of cool arms wrapped about her midriff. "I meant nothing by it, you know. You're gorgeous." A small smile creasing the corner of her mouth, the short silver haired girl leaned into her mate. "You're so lucky I love you." "Trust me. I am stunningly aware. I'm lucky to have you." With a minuscule smirk, Erika dragged her tongue across the expanse of Zoey's cheek, earning a glare and a light shove. "You offend me," the small Witch teased in a gentle tone. "Nah you totally liked it." Placing her long clawed hands on her mate's hips, she pulled her against her chest, purring softly. "You're like a small child and a cat at the same time. Immature along with lazy," Zoey spoke softly, stroking Erika's hair with soothing motions. "C'mere." With a hand on laid gently upon the long haired's shoulder, she pulled her up into a soft kiss, nuzzling her nose against her mates in the process. The trees above rustled quietly in the wind, branches swaying to a tune no one else could hear. Happiness flooded the still couple. Smiles spread across their faces as the Erika nudged Zoey with her elbow. "Babe, maybe we should get going..?" Grumbling unhappily , the smaller Infected stood up and proffered her hand to her smiling companion. "It's not all bad, we still have endless immortality." "You forgot to mention we also have my good looks" Erika winked flirtatiously and Zoey rolled her eyes. "Yes. We have that too."

As they set foot into the city, the pair of intellectual undead got the feeling that they were being watched.

"Do you feel that?" Hushed, the short haired Infected whispered. "Yea.. I don't know what it is but I pray its nothing serious. I'm in no mood for battle," Erika whispered jokingly, extending her claws and surveying them in a posh manner, "I wouldn't want to chip a nail. After all I just had them done." This earned her an elbow in the side and a vaguely amused look from her mate. "Hun, we are kinda busy, so if you could, ya know, not, that'd be great." "Whatever." Placing a quick kiss on her loves cheek, Erika flexed her limbs and stood tall. "Whatever it is, I won't let it hurt you."

Shambling, slowly from the shadows, walked a Tank, eyes wide and palms forward. Zoey looks in surprise. "What the actual fuck is going on here? Like, what even, how about no." Glancing at Erika and her endless array of verbal techniques, Zoey steps forward a bit, imitating the Tanks motions with her hands. The effect was somewhat ruined due to her claws, but she attempted to mimic it to the best of her ability. The large Infected stilled, appearing cautious at the aspect of seeing two Witches. The Tank stared at the pair for a few moments, before signaling behind himself with a careful motion. Then he made a stabbing motion near his head. "I.. is he saying that there are people?" "I'm not really sure.. I mean he certainly seems to be trying to convey something." "Well, he could know. Infected aren't always mindless. Most retain some survival instincts. "Maybe this is the case with him?" Erika quirked her head as she stated this possibility. The Tank sighed loudly and sat heavily on the ground at that moment, looking remorseful. "Hoo-mahns." it grumbled annoyedly, and pointed to a minuscule wound on its vast hand. "Hehe, he probably chipped his nail" "Babe that joke was funny the first time, now its repetitive." "Well.. shut your face." "Mhmm okay." keeping her palms up, Zoey approached the Tank, smiling gently. "Let me see that big guy." Moving a hand into her bag, she rustled out a med kit and showed it to the moping behemoth. He gazed at it morosely and then held out his hand. The houses surrounding the trio seemed to emanate vacancy, standing apart and alone from one another. A bird flew out from a particularly broken down house, singing pleasingly. Erika leaned against a post, looking on with pride as her mate assisted the Tank. 'Shes EASILY worth fifty of me, if not more.' She thought, and ambled up to Zoey when she finished. Watching her love gently pat the Tank's hand, he stood up and quietly walked away, but not before carefully placing a backpack down in front of her in thanks. Inside there was an adrenaline shot, a few bottles of clear water, and about twenty small, compact packets of assorted meats.

"Well. Looks like we got dinner, eh?" Erika winked, before the pair set off to find shelter for the night.

A/N: Apologies for the hiatus. I'm back(:


End file.
